poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Misty
' Misty' is a Water Pokemon trainer, close friend of Ash Ketchum, and one of Winnie the Pooh's friends. She first met Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie and in ''Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'', she helped Mewtwo escape from Giovanni. She and Brock are the Co-Leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team. Trivia *She is voiced by Rachael Lillis (1998-2006) and Michele Knotz (2006-present). *Misty had her first apearance as a guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' . *Misty came back on the Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars saga. *Misty will make a cameo appearance as she sings the Star-Spangled Banner in Ash's Adventures of You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown. *In Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella, Misty formed a sisterly relationship with Cinderella. *Misty joined Pooh and his frends and also met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Misty made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, and Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Zazu in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, Pumbaa, and Buzz Lightyear in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Misty and the others will join Pooh and the gang in the Winnie the Pooh/Back To The Future films. *Misty will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time films. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis in ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Penguins of Madagascar, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zordon, and Alpha 5 in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob, Patrick, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Misty will join Pooh and the others in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas''. * Misty will join Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II'' and guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Karate Kid movies. *Misty will join Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Misty will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Misty is briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Misty will join Littlefoot, Cartman, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi in ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *Misty will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Misty will meet Bloom and her friends in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Sebastian the Crab, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea''. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Dumbo, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers. *Misty guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, and Brock in[[Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series)| Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series]])''. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot and his friends, and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in ''Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Misty will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch, ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, Winnie the Pooh Meets Condorman, Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series), Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Winnie the Pooh Joins Yogi's Gang, Pooh and Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Krull, Pooh's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music and Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs. *Misty will guest star in'' Weekenders Adventures of Recess: School's Out, Weekenders Says Hey Arnold: The Movie, Weekenders and Doug's First Movie, Weekenders Adventures of The Lego Movie, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids (and its sequels), ''Weekenders Adventures of Everyone's Hero, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour ''(and its sequels), ''Weekenders and the Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, Weekenders Adventures of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Weekenders Adventures of Road House ''(and its sequel), Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons (and its sequels), ''Weekenders Get Flushed Away, Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian, Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer, Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Weekenders Adventures of Percy Jackson ''(and its sequels), ''Weekenders Gets Lost in Space, Weekenders Adventures of Dot films, Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible, Weekenders Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet, ''and other projects. *Misty will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, and Brock in ''Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Gallery Misty_OS.png|Old Outfit Misty_SM.png|Misty (Sun & Moon) SM042.png|Misty (Reunited with Ash and Brock) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:MERMAIDS Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Co-Leaders Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Peacemaker Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Bond Protectors Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Monster Tamers Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:In love heroes Category:Mothers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Child Nurturer Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Kid Heroes Category:Important Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Videogame Characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Good vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Bully Slayers Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Heroes Category:Remorseful characters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Obssessed Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:Transformed Characters Category:Brutes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Anime characters Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:Anime Heroines Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Sorey's Adventures Team